Khaji Da: The First Blue Beetle
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: The Scarab tells his Third the story of his First..
1. Beginning

**Beginning-**

_{In my entire lifetime I have only chosen three Hosts, three Children. The Second was a male, he dug me up and stole me. Took me away to a small settlement, smaller than my first's. At first, I didn't want to claim him, but he began trying to see what I could do. I felt his curiosity and became curious myself. Wondering; Would this human use me as my previous or opposite? Will he be strong enough? What did he want to learn? I attached myself the next time I had a chance. He died a year later, his successor by his side.}_

_{The Norakt took me and treated me like I was a prisoner. He locked me up in a glass container, so that I could watch as the world went on without me, so that I could see them mocking me with their freedom. I would say I am happy he is gone, but I am not; his death led my Fourth, my Third child and Host, to finding me.}_

_{The Third, oh my poor Third. If I had been found by anyone else, I wouldn't have cared, but this is my Third and he met the worst fate. He met my Creators. He got controlled and was forced to endure terrible things. We did not get along well, I tried to protect him from any and all threats, he did not agree of the way. We soon agreed on ways of my protecting and came to be close. He so far lasted longer than the second and the Norakt, but I am unsure if he will last as long or longer than my first. Oh, I hope he does. He reminds me of her everyday.}_

_{My First, My Only Daughter. She was so brave and kind, ever since the day I've met her (just like my Third). She once stole from the royal baker to feed the unwanted. I did not want to attached to her, I fought my programming every day, until I couldn't. I would have fought much longer, let her live a war free and safe life, but she was attacked and I had to help her, to protect her. So, I did. She became my first, my Blue Beetle of another name. Our story was a long one. It is one I am willing to share if you are willing to listen.}_

_"Yeah" Jaime Reyes, my Third, breath._

_{Very well, it started millennia ago, in Bialya-}_


	2. The Innocent Soul

**The Innocent Soul- **

-Many Millenia Ago-

"Khaji! Khaji Da!" a woman wearing housemaid clothing ran around crowds as she looked for her charge, "Khaji!"

A toddler of 24 months giggled in glee as she crawled through the desert sand. Her little hands clawing into the sand and her small feet kicking the sand away. She stopped near a Pyramid and sat down, looking up at it with wide, curious eyes.

"Blimple" She giggled pointing at the large object, "'wanhle blimple"

She pushed herself to her unstable feet and toddled closer to the Pyramid. The child placed her hands on the side of the structure and reached for the top of the large step. Her small fingers grabbed it and she kicked off the ground as she pulled herself up. She did this until she was almost to the top, when her eyes landed on something glowing in the sunlight a few feet from her.

She tilted her head and crawled to the blue object. Her curiosity overruled her caution and she picked the object up.

The object had beautiful blue metal, which was cool to the touch, and looked like a beetle.

"Ah betle" she gurgled and stroked it, "alo betle, ah is Khaji"

"KHAJI!"

The child looked down to see her parents standing under at the bottom of the Pyramid, looking at her with worried fear.

"Alo mumma a'd puppa, ah fou'd betle!" Khaji called down to them, excitement in her eyes.

"Khaji! Stay where you are! I'm coming to get you!" her father yelled up at her.

She giggled and placed the beetle on her lap and continued to stroke it.

"Betle go'd" she cooed and gently picked it up again.

Her father got to her and picked her up, the beetle still clutched in her hands.

Once the two were safely back on the ground, her parents scolded her, which she was oblivious to as she made sure her new friend was alright.


	3. Bath Time and Feeding the Unwanted

**Bath Time and Feeding the Unwanted- **

Khaji, now four, poured well water into a bowl before taking the bowl home and to her room. She placed it on the desk before going over to her window where the beetle from long ago sat, staring out of the window; he could see everything that happened in the town.

"Hello Scarab" she whispered softly, "its bath time"

She gently picked it up and took the bug to the bowl before placing it in. She let him soak as she went to her drawers and opened them. Khaji pulled out an ocean smelling ointment and wandered back. She put some ointment on her hands before picking the Scarab up and carefully washed him. Her gentle fingers rubbed the soap between the ridges and into the cracks of the Elyctrons. She than rinsed him thoroughly and slightly dried him before placing him back on his pedestal. She always allowed him to sundry once he isn't soaking.

Khaji smiled as she took out the water, when she returned, she informed her friend that she was going to the kitchens. She left.

Khaji hummed as she made her way to the Royal kitchens but stopped when she saw small children sitting against the wall, obviously starving. Her heart gave out to them and she quickly made up her mind. She got to the kitchens and slipped in.

"Hello Chef Kitmore" she greeted sweetly.

"Princess Khaji, the usual I assume" the head chef greeted back.

"Yes sir" once his back was turned, Khaji snuck a roll of long bread and some fruit, she placed them in her basket and placed the cloth over them.

"Here you go m'lady" The Head Chef smile as he held a silver platter with bread, cheese, ham and fruit.

"Thank you Chef Kitmore" she took it and left to find the children.

Once she spotted them, she walked over and quickly reassured them before they could run. She removed the food from her basket and handed it to them. The kids quickly snatched the food away before the oldest murmured his gratitude which was followed by the others.

"No thanks required" she smiled before standing up and leaving, her food in her hands.

Khaji entered her room and smiled when she saw the Scarab's Elyctron lifted and his wings out and getting sunned. friend was alright.


	4. Assassin in the Night

**Assassin in the Night- **

The Scarab watched as Khaji Da slept, making sure she was safe. She was until near midnight, when the door opened and a figure entered with a knife in his hands. The Scarab felt alarmed and quickly, silently made its way to her.

Three things happened: the figure raised the knife, Khaji opened her eyes and screamed, and the Scarab attached to her.

Blue and black metal wrapped around her small frame right as the assassin brought their knife down. The knife broke on contact and the assassin was assassinated with a plasma cannon.

The Scarab released its hold on Khaji and receded into her back. It expected scorn, not the thanks it was getting.

"Thank you Scarab, you saved my life!"

The Scarab did not understand, perhaps she was still in shock and the events of her killing someone will kick in soon.

…

They did not kick in. It has been a week and Khaji never brought up the attack, but she did praise the Scarab.

A month later had Khaji flying high with the Scarab teaching her how to control the suit and its weapons.


End file.
